


Winter’s Chill in Summertime

by lilmaeval



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bitter Exes, Canon Bad. My City Now., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaeval/pseuds/lilmaeval
Summary: When asked for how to best test Trickstar’s abilities with units out of Yumenosaki, Rei could only think of one person whose talents he wished to see.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Tomoe Hiyori
Kudos: 16





	Winter’s Chill in Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how at the end of my last fic I said that I would wait for them to have a canon interaction before writing anything again? Soooo that was a fucking lie. Anywayyy please enjoy~ nothing too out of the ordinary here just me playing dollhouse w these characters. Enjoy!

Summertime’s heat shone down upon the earth without a care for the well-being of its occupants. Temperatures skyrocketing and air conditioners failing, the students of Yumenosaki took to the outdoors, baring the direct sunlight in hopes of a cool wind passing through. After all, they stood a better chance out there than in the old and storied structure, whose high walls and large pane windows effectively turned the academy into an oven.

Though most were able to cool off in such a way, it was far more difficult for others, especially those who were already weak to the rays of the sun. Those for who good weather spelled nothing but disaster as they awaited the eventual fallout and collapse. After all, though the sun would always shine in the sky, the world would be unable to function if its heat could be accepted. Dark clouds and harsh winters were inevitable, and Rei Sakuma counted the days to the last day he’d see the sun like an inmate counted their days to liberation.

He’d placed these chains upon himself. He had to remind himself of that often, lest he let his anger rise over and boil in a way nothing could except the way  _ that _ man stirred his already weak heart. It was fascinating, really. Though Tenshouin had taken over as the face of his enemies from the past, it didn’t change the fact that on the night of his eccentric brother’s final execution, his attention was on one person in particular. That person who had returned, and by his own hands no less.

Sat in an empty classroom on the first floor which held a view to the gazebo on the grounds, Rei watched the area as inconspicuously as he could manage. A small princess escorted by his butler approached a figure whose face was partially obscured, hands steepled together as he leaned forward from his seat over a table. Though all Rei could see were wifts of light green locks that were no doubt as soft as silk, he couldn’t help but wonder if the amethyst eyes the man possessed still sparkled the same as he remembered they did.

Memories crawled through Rei’s body from his mind into the rest of his body like a poison, filling him with a warmth that was already unbearable thanks to the disgusting heat blanketing the world. Still, he couldn’t stop them even if he tried, and he tried often. When that Tenshouin approached him, asked him for advice on the best way to test the warriors that would represent their school and fitted them as unlikely allies in this new conflict, he could only think of one thing. Make them face those who were the blades of old  _ fine _ , the original bloody blades that abandoned their school the moment they were no longer needed. Make them see who they would one day face on a much grander stage, and see who was making the most progress.

In truth, it would have been simple to get a hold of the other half of  _ that _ unit. Rei had his connections, and it appeared as though their producer, who was also an idol in that same group, was eager to test any number of his new weapons. However, Rei didn’t want Trickstar to face those two just yet. Not only for fear of their strength, no; he needed to see for himself who Hiyori Tomoe was now.

Selfish, just as he’d accused the once boy of having been. He was being selfish in wanting to see Hiyori again, wanting to know everything that had happened to him since they parted as lovers, became distanced as enemies, and now strangers by time. Such intentions seemed to be unnoticed by Tenshouin, thankfully. It was just as well that it appeared as though he chose the weaker of the two subunits, although Rei wondered if that was really the case. After all, though he was blinding to all, even the vampire found himself drawn to watch the sun with a close eye.

A boy approached the gazebo, an apologetic expression dawning upon his face the moment he was noticed. Amber eyes and coarse blue hair both matched with a naturally surly face, the second year stray that Hiyori had adopted as his partner stood as a complete opposite meant to complement the shining sun in the same way Nagisa once had. A moon meant to fill the sky and reflect those beams of light in the night, carrying them onto the earth so it wouldn’t freeze over once the world turned its face away. Hiyori’s type was so evident it hurt, and it wasn’t at all something Rei needed to confirm.

Hiyori stood and joined his junior at the entrance of the gazebo before walking off with him, in an opposite direction from the spot Rei was hiding within. A pity that he wasn’t able to walk out there and approach him directly. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t tried, after all. It was merely unfortunate that on the day of Hiyori’s arrival to the academy, Rei had sequestered himself into the garden terrace for relief while his coffin’s air conditioner was being repaired. From then on, it appeared as though Hiyori was hardly alone whenever he moved through the school. If he was, it was always outdoors. Rei wondered if he was being avoided altogether. Surely Hiyori knew his weaknesses well enough.

The little miss was off, not with the unit who begged her for her assistance as a producer, but with the very children he’d entrusted to her. Perhaps it was merely the heat, but his irritation at his own actions and at her inability to see that such a decision was a mistake was starting to turn into full blown anger. It held no particular direction, nor did it need to in order to cause damage. Rei wondered if it was even worth it to try and hold a conversation at this point. It was too damn hot, and there wasn’t a single point of escape.

The days were marching on, and a merciful execution was in view. Rei reclined in the shadows of the classroom and stared down at the tiles of the floor, counting the lines down the room in hopes they could bore him to sleep. Bored, he wished he could be bored again. A horrible wish, but as the sun’s rays chased away what relief Rei could find, he couldn’t help but find the menace one he’d rather sleep through than face head on.

Despite his gripes, the sun chose to act upon its own inhibitions, as it was wont to do. No more than a day later, Rei was headed to the light music club. He’d received word from Mikejima that his coffin was finally repaired, and he was eager to return to it at once. Days upon days of suffocating heat were finally about to meet their match, and Rei could finally get some much needed sleep.

That was, until the sound of yelling indicated that his troubles were still as pervasive as ever. Koga’s voice was the first he picked up on, the one that permeated even his deepest dreams with its abrasiveness. He was truly lucky that he was so cute, wasn’t he? The small sentimental thought was dashed in an instant, however, the moment he heard an equally loud yet light-hearted voice join in. Why now? Why there? Rei gripped the corner of the stairwell wall before proceeding down the hall, shuffling along until he stood adjacent to the door. His pinkie finger laid itself on the knob, and with a gentle hand, he twisted it open. Silent as could be, it appeared as though the noise went unheard—no doubt thanks to the noise already being made within.

“You got a lot of nerve showin’ up here,” Koga growled as was usual, “don’t think I don’t know who you are!”

“Ahaha~” That laugh. That damned laugh, deceptively light-hearted and sweet, stabbed at Rei’s chest like a knife. “You act as though you’re special for recognizing me. Silly, of course you do~ I’m a light that ought to be known by all. Or are you saying that because you want an autograph?”

“Fuck off, you conceited prick!” Koga barked back. Rei couldn’t help himself and peered inside. Naturally, Rei was only able to see Hiyori’s back, just like the day before. Only now, Rei had a much better view of how well the red Reimei uniform pants accentuated Hiyori’s ass. Meanwhile Koga, likely blinded by his rage and the obstructive person in front of him, didn’t notice Rei at all, nor where his eyes were drawn. “People here might act like you’re just some outsider to this school, but I remember who you are, and what you did. You might not have directly gone against the vampire bastar—Sakuma-senpai, but you’re still not welcome here. Get out, now.”

“Hm~?” Hiyori’s hands were behind his back as he twisted his hips, as though he were preparing an assault. Rei knew the position well, after all; he’d done it plenty of times himself. “Ah, so you’re one of Rei-kun’s disciples? How curious. Tell me, what about you stood out to him that he would choose you? You don’t seem all that interesting to me in the slightest.”

“Huh?!” Koga was getting more inflamed by the second. Already hot-headed by nature, and Hiyori’s natural talent was fanning the flames. Whether that was of passion or rage, it didn’t matter; his presence was that effective on its own. “I’ll have you know I’m the reason that bastard’s still kickin’ at all! He’s annoying as hell and he mopes all the damn time, so without me to kick him into doin’ shit, he’d probably still be stuck in hell where your side put ‘im. I’m not about to let you waltz in here like you’re some sort of longtime friend, not on my watch.”

“...Ohhh?” There was something curious about the way Hiyori spoke. Rei couldn’t shake the feeling that it was familiar somehow. Maybe it was just his arrogance being so easily cancelled out by Rei in the past, but he sounded different to the way the vampire remembered the sun. Rather, that was how he felt up until he heard the man speak again. “I see, I assumed Rei might have chosen someone who was a bit more cheerful to join him on stage, but the one closest to that from what I’ve seen doesn’t seem to care all that much about it. You, on the other hand, are just as drab as him really. Drab, but plucky. That boundless determination, those hostile eyes of yours, I know what it reminds me of now~!”

“...! Hey!!! What the hell—get  **_the fuck_ ** OFF of me, you fucking creep! You **WEIRDO**!!”

“Ahaha~! I only hug tighter the more you struggle~ You remind me exactly of a dog. Guarding this place like its your owner’s home, and barking at anyone who even dares step nearby, it’s too precious. You’re a much more foul-mouthed one compared to my Bloody Mary, but perhaps if I put a muzzle on you, you can visit her. Would you like that, mutt?”

That was about all Rei needed to hear. Pushing the door all the way open, Koga’s desire for escape made his presence known all the sooner. The second year tried pushing and kicking, but found himself restrained a little scarily well by Hiyori. Was that something he’d learned on his own, or inherited from their time together? Rei didn’t know, and at this point he wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

“Sakuma-senpa—Argh, vampire bastard, don’t just stand there, get this creep offa me!”

Hiyori froze and released Koga without a fight, causing the boy to tumble backwards onto his ass. Rei watched as Hiyori dropped his hands to his side, clenched them into fists before releasing them. Then, for the first time in what felt like forever, amethyst eyes met his own, sparkling just as brightly as Rei remembered them to.

“Rei-kun...How long have you been standing outside?” Hiyori asked, the lilt in his voice casual despite the accusing question. “It’s rude to eavesdrop, you know. Ah, I forgot, you don’t care about those kinds of manners, do you?”

“Is it truly eavesdropping if one is unable to find a suitable entrance point into a conversation?” Rei retorted, the tension in his body manageable for now. He put on a small smile and nodded towards Koga, who finally managed to pick himself up with eyes bulging at the sight before him. “I shall apologize if I startled you, as it was not my intention. Rather, I would like to ask that you refrain from touching Wanko so suddenly. His bark may be worse than his bite, but he’s still a snappy creature. I would hate for you to deal with a sore hand simply because you wanted to put it in his mouth.”

“Is that so?” Hiyori pressed a hand to his cheek and flicked his attention back to Koga, an amused grin forming on his lips. “Ah, he does have quite the incisors, doesn’t he? Not as sharp as your own, but they certainly look as though they would hurt~ My Jun-kun has a set as well, although he’s much more well-mannered. A pity that Rei-kun isn’t as adept as I am when it comes to taming the wild. Rather, are you even suited to take care of small things that are practically begging for you to nurture them? From what it sounds like, you’re still a dreary creature who can’t even be bothered to stay awake the whole day. I mean, really Rei-kun, a coffin? I ended up caving and asking one of the Trickstar members about you and they told me you were likely to be found here sleeping in a casket. How dreadful! How morbid! Have you really gone back to being a corpse without my light in your life that quickly?”

“Hey,” Koga spoke up quickly, keeping his distance, “he may be a good for nothin’ bastard, but I ain’t needin’ him to raise me or anythin’. I’ve got my own talent, enough to keep up with him. Don’t put me down just to try and attack him for shit that don’t matter so long as he keeps movin’ forward.”

“Mm, is that how you see it?” Hiyori’s gaze drifted off, as if lost in thought while he pressed a knuckle to his lips. “I don’t know about that though. I think it’s a rather sad thing, to only move because you tell yourself you have to. Isn’t there some sort of goal you wish to accomplish? A dream? Is going on despite your failures really all that beautiful of a world when it means you never get to see the light of your successes? It sounds like nothing but terrible weather to me~”

“Wanko,” Rei addressed before the boy could get a yelp in, lowering his tone and keeping it steady. “There’s no need for you to fight this one any longer. This is the kind of game he was raised to play, and you are ill-equipped to endure it. Please, when you exit, ensure that no one enters the club until he’s departed.”

Koga stared long and hard at Rei before clenching his teeth and making an annoyed grunt, shoving his hands in his pockets as he brushed Hiyori’s shoulder on the way out.

“Oh,” Rei turned his head before Koga closed the door, “and if Kaoru-kun should visit, please make sure he comes back later.”

Koga sent him a look, one that Rei understood easily enough. It wasn’t likely Kaoru would show up at all, and Koga was annoyed to even be asked. Still, the vampire needed to cover what he could, and all he could hope for now was that the world he secluded himself from now wouldn’t demand his attention. He had an important task at hand, turning back to face the sun with all the preparedness he could muster.

“Rei~kun~” Hiyori bounced back and forth on his heels, letting out a giggle as he said the name in such an airy tone that any malice might have been lost if Rei didn’t know the other at all. “You’re acting so nervous around me today! I can’t understand why, you’ve always acted like you hold a position of power over me. What is it that changed about you? That manner of speech is certainly new, as is your continued downfall into a walking cadaver, but I can’t imagine that would be all that’s changed. Surely you must have grown in  _ some  _ way, otherwise, what was the point in you turning so cold towards me back then?”

“Rather than focus on that,” Rei denied the offer to trade words as he took a step closer, causing the man to slowly still, “I would like to first know why you have decided to pay me a visit in the first place. You were the one who told me I’d never be forgiven, after all.”

“Does talking to you count as being forgiven?” Hiyori questioned. Rei responded with silence, and amethyst eyes lowered from their matched gaze. “Rei-kun, Rei-kun...Playing dumb won’t be tolerated with me, you know. I have every right to see you again, since you’re the reason I’m here in the first place.”

Standing in the middle of the light music club, curtains drawn and dust particles playing in the afternoon sun’s pale red rays, Hiyori seemed to be the center of its shine. The light formed around his body like a halo, but in turn his forward form that Rei could see was darker than he’d remembered the boy being. The sparkling amethyst eyes he once adored still had their shine, but any depth he recalled exploring remained invisible to him now.

“Eichi-kun seemed reluctant to admit you were the one who suggested I come here,” Hiyori continued, “and I can’t really understand why. It was like he was terribly afraid to know he was working with someone who he used to call our enemy. Surely if he knew our past together, however, he’d divulge such information more readily, wouldn’t you think?”

“There has never been a need to bring it up,” Rei defended quietly, “I would prefer for those memories to remain as they were between you and me.”

“It wasn’t just you and me though,” Hiyori shook his head slightly, holding a hand over his heart. “Nagisa-kun was there for the both of us. He’s why I even interacted with you so much in the first place, not that I ever wanted to for a long while there in the beginning. Surely it’s not healthy for you to keep your heart frozen up the way you do, Rei-kun. If you have people in your life who are willing to listen to you and adore you enough to put up with your nonsense, they can stand to learn a few things about your past. Or is even showing that much vulnerability difficult for you now, now that you’ve been ostracized so hopelessly from humanity?”

“You speak as though it is easy for you to do the same,” Rei noted, “but then, if that were the case, why would you leave without a care for what a bloody scene you left behind? Having people who are there for you when you are not there for them sounds like a rather cruel and inhumane existence to live, do you not agree?”

“Ahaha~” Hiyori’s giggle was grating and pleasant to hear all at the same time. “Is that why my light was never enough for you? I was too young and too selfish for you to be satisfied with just who I am, is that it? Well, no matter. Even if that dog of yours is a mangy thing, he does have a knack for cleaning. I came in here and he was doing quite a good job of it. I can’t imagine what a mess this place would be like if he weren’t here to take care of it. You should show some gratitude for once.”

“Are you likely to do the same for yours, then?” Rei returned. “For that boy you keep at your side.”

“Who? Jun-kun?” Hiyori pressed a palm to his cheek and let out a single chuckle. “That boy is being trained from the ground up by me. He’s really a work in progress! He is the one whose grateful to me, of that you can be certain. Nevertheless, I promise you I give him plenty of love all the same. After all, things can’t grow without it, and I’ve already vowed to see him bloom into a shining idol who can stand alongside me and Nagisa-kun. That viper, too, I suppose, though he’s unfortunately a natural, I hardly think there’s anything for me to teach him~”

Just as Hiyori always was, going off on tangents and speaking about his own life as if it was the one most important to the world. The world that no longer had a place for Rei Sakuma in it, the one that refused to meet his eyes over and over again. That was, until Hiyori took a step forward, and then another. He walked forward and slowly bridged the distance between them, only a few inches away when he placed a searing hot palm on Rei’s upper arm. His naturally cool body temperature in turn sent a painfully sharp icy chill through to Hiyori, and the two shared a moment of weakness as they flinched into the touch. Nevertheless, Hiyori continued to grip despite that, and eventually tightened the hold with a satisfied smirk. It all felt far too familiar, the only difference being was Rei’s first time on the receiving end.

“I know you’ve been watching me,” Hiyori spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. “I’ve always been able to tell when you’re in my shadow. The sun always knows where the moon is in the sky, after all. It was rather annoying not having you just come up to speak with me, but then, you’re actively retreating away from this summer heat, aren’t you? So boring~ Well, in any case, I don’t have an interest in speaking with you further, but I still appreciate you looking over me. I’ll be really upset if you don’t come to see me at my concert, you know, so you have to come! I might even allow myself to forgive you if you do, just a little. Come and see me be the idol I’ve always told you I could be, and don’t worry a thing about what I’m doing there. You’ll be happier that way. I only want my performances to put a smile on my audience’s face, isn’t that what’s most important?”

Hiyori finally let go of Rei’s arm, and the vampire forced himself to not reach for the area that felt like it was burning. No such scar existed, but that was the effect Hiyori had on him. Instead of focusing on it, however, he instead watched as Hiyori walked past him and towards the door, pausing before reaching for the handle.

“It really is a shame you’ve become such a bore,” Hiyori lamented softly, “I used to have so much fun with you, it made me sick. Don’t worry, I won’t let this encounter taint those memories. You’ve done that yourself, after all. Just remember me as being beautiful and vibrant as I’ve always been. I won’t forgive you if you have an image of me that’s any less shining than the sun in the sky.”

“...It would be impossible for me to even try,” Rei answered, slouching forward.

“Mm...That makes me happy to hear~” Hiyori turned back, his smile too warm for the vampire to take. He stared, jaw lowered and mouth dry as a desert.

By the time he was able to pick himself back together, Hiyori had vanished beyond the door, Koga stepping through the frame with an eager expression. Rei met it with his own dour one, eyelids drooping. The boy looked frustrated, but eventually caved with a sigh as he reached for his abandoned broom on the floor. Rei struggled to carry himself over to his coffin, but once he was there, he used what strength he had left to lift the lid and then close it over him once he was rested inside.

Flicking on the air conditioning and closing his eyes, Rei let the dreamy coolness take over his mind, while the burn of Hiyori’s touch slowly began to evaporate. The scent of apples, however, lingered on. Having caught a whiff of the man’s shampoo as he walked by, the only thing he could think of was how it must have been the same brand from when he was a first year.

He hadn’t changed a day, had he?


End file.
